Battle of the Smithsonian, Revised
by arwenishtar
Summary: I know that some of you, at least, have already rewritten this movie. While I acknowledge, these wonderful, imaginative stories, this is my version of how this film should have played out; namely, what I think could have happened if Ahkmenrah had been included like the scriptwriters had originally planned. It's very rough, so please go easy on me. Thanks!:)
1. Chapter 1

Remake of Night at the Museum 2, Battle of the Smithsonian

 **Chapter 1**

Larry Daley was still talking with Teddy Roosevelt, getting ready to say his goodbyes to the museum inhabitants. The atmosphere was bittersweet, as most everyone was miserable at the idea of leaving. Wrapped up in his own fog of misery, Ahkmenrah returned to his own exhibit; he'd always hated goodbyes.

Just as the young pharaoh was settling into his cramped sarcophagus, he felt strange, as if he'd forgotten something. Sighing, he sat up for a bit, staring at the wall behind him; a wall that looks oddly blank...

"Where is my tablet?!" he cries as he begins searching frantically. ""It's only a half hour until dawn. Where is it? I could have sworn I left it on my table..."

Just then, he spots a familiar tail as sit whips around the corner, followed by mischievous chatter.

"Dexter! Give that back!" Ahkmenrah ran after him, but by the time he reached the entryhall, the Capuchin was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't funny, Dexter. It is nearly dawn!" A bump and more chattering give away the monkey's hiding place in one of the crates. "Ha! Got you!" Unfortunately, the one thing he forgot was Dexter's cute persuasiveness. All that tiny monkey had to do was gaze up at him with those huge, goo-goo eyes and a trembling smile, and the young pharaoh's heart melted.

"Now come on, don't look at me like that. I can't handle that smile..."

 _(Monkey speech)_ " I just don't want the magic to end for us just because some stuffy directors decided they don't want us anymore. They shouldn't be allowed to split our family up! It's not fair, and I won't stand for it!"

"I agree. What do you propose to do about it?"

 _Conspiratory monkey chattering_

" Take the tablet with us? From this museum?!"

 _More chattering_

"And if anyone notices I'm missing, or the tablet is?"

 _They won't._

"Larry might worry..."

 _That's why he left us right after becoming a success story, eh? He was more interested in that strange box than in our situation!_

"You have a point." Much like everyone else, Ahkmenrah felt abandoned by the former night guard; that night had pretty much confirmed his suspicions that Larry had moved on from their little family.

Dexter was right,- it was up to them to save their family.

"Very well, I'm in. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

If only he had known.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!  
I don't own the rights to Night at the Museum characters, movies, or other franchise. Please leave your comments below; the ones I have received have been very helpful to me so far. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crate was even worse than his sarcophagus, Ahkmenrah thought. Did it really have to be so small and cramped? However, it was either squeeze himself into that indomitable crate, or get left behind. And the latter was _not_ an option.

"What _is_ this place? _"_ he wondered once he got his bearings. It seemed darker and gloomier than the other museum, with towering, steel shelves of huge boxes. At the moment, all was silent, as if the place was holding its breath.

"I'm in the archives," he remembered. Unfortunately, his tablet was already at work, it seemed; he noticed that almost every single box was, not only empty, but pretty much torn apart, claw marks raked the floors near them. Whatever had occupied those containers, he did _not_ want to meet them!

The more he explored, the more worried he became; where were his friends? They should be nearby...

Sadly, Fate had decided otherwise. With a bone-shattering screech, a taradacytle came soaring overhead! It swooped down right at him. Ahkmenrah barely ducked in time; the tip of a wing brushed against his crown.

The young pharaoh quickly ran and found a place to hide. Things just seemed to get worse from there. Right when he'd found a corner to hide from the flying dinosaur, he was cornered by the angry, fossilized remains of a saber tooth tiger! Ahkmenrah froze, knowing it was pointless to run from a wild cat. He tried to remain calm, but that, too, seemed pretty fruitless. Closer, closer, the tiger inched...

Fortunately, some shouting and crashing from up ahead scared away the saber tooth. Ahkmenrah ran towards the source of the noise, stopping short behind a tall, shelf and taking a cautious peak.

In the clearing, he saw the last person he'd ever expected-or wanted-to see _ever_ again.

His successor, his nemesis, his older brother: Kahmunrah.

Oh, _why_ in Ra's name did it have to be him?!

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **Thank you to anyone who's been reading and reviewing my story. This is my first fanfiction, and I appreciate constructive criticism and support. Disclaimer: I don't own the Night at the Museum series. From here on out, let's just assume that without my having to keep typing it, eh?**

 **Thank you again for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Brothers

For the first time in four thousand years, Ahkmenrah gazed upon his older brother.

It looked like Kahmunrah had just woken up; he was still sitting in his sarcophagus in his mummy wrappings, looking around him in complete bewilderment. Soon, he was shouting for his guards in Ancient Egyptian. There were some distant answering calls, followed by the crashes of crates bursting apart. Ahkmenrah remained hidden behind his shelf; if memory served him right, brother dearest would happily through a spear through him as soon as he'd see him. Slowly, the ex pharaoh emerged fully from his coffin, still in his wrappings.

"Hmm... Funny, it appears that Birmingham College has expanded much in recent years...Though I do not recall this many artifacts."

Finally, the implications of his being alive dawned on Kahmunrah. "If I am here, then so is the tablet! It MUST be very near! Very near indeed..." He cackled maniacally and rubbed his hands gleefully. "Guards, bring me my best robes THIS INSTANT!"

Ahkmenrah knew he had to find the tablet before his brother did; if Kahmunrah found it, who knew what he'd be able to do with it? Fortunately, like his brother, he could feel the presence of the magic relic; using his connection to it, he began looking for his tablet.

He found it leaning casually on a shelf, guarded by none other than Dexter. "Thank Ra," Ahk murmured.

"Dexter, it's me! have you found the others yet?" he asked. The Capuchin shook his head. Briefly, Ahkmenrah filled him in on his brother being in the Smithsonian with them, and his desperate desire for the tablet.

"Whatever you do, _do not_ allow him to get his hands on it. Promise me you will keep it safe?" Dexter nodded. "Good. Find the others and we'll all meet back near the entrance. I'll look for them as well."

At that moment, they both heard some deep grunts and murmuring, following by the heavy padding of feet.

"Go, GO! I'll distract them!" Dexter hurried off as fast as he could while carrying an artifact that was almost as big as he was. Meanwhile, Ahkmenrah ran in the opposite direction, purposefully knocking something down to get the guards' attention away from the Capuchin.

It worked too well. Immediately, Kahmunrah and his bodyguards zeroed in on the sound and ran towards him at full speed. The young pharaoh knew that his only chance was to hide. He finally found a spot behind a corner of a shelf and stopped to catch his breath. Unfortunately, a sharp prod of something in his back told him it wasn't a good enough spot.

"I don't know who you are, or what the hell you're wearing, but I'll give you til the count of three to get out of my territory, or I'm gonna paint the walls here red."

Ahkmenrah looked up to find one of the strangest looking men he'd ever seen, and- next to his brother,-one of the most intimidating.

He was made of nothing but black and white, which pretty much reflected his worldviews. He seemed young, with a slender build and dark hair and eyes. In his hands was a Tommy gun (at least that's what Ahkmenrah believed it was called), which was pointed right at the pharaoh's face. The man's eyes, however, were the most frightening thing about him: dark, as cold and hard as granite, and filled with malice and something else Ahkmenrah couldn't name.

"You have about 3 seconds before to tell me who you are and what you're doing in my turf, or I'm gonna pump your guts full of lead," the stranger stated coldly.

 _Just my luck,_ Ahkmenrah thought to himself. He was pretty much dead, and he knew it.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **I'm _really_ sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while, I've been having a really bad case of Writer's Block. School assignments haven't been helping, either. **

**I think I'm on a role now, though, so please bare with me. Of course, any response, suggestions, writing prompts, etc. would be greatly appreciated.**

 _ **Please**_ **comment below. Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Brothers and Gangsters**

The stranger began counting down, "One...two..."

Ahkmenrah quickly introduced himself, but the fact that he was a pharaoh seemed to make no difference to the man before him.

"The name is Al Capone, ruler of _this_ territory, which you are most ungraciously trespassing. And what's with the getup? Is it Halloween or somethin'?" He laughed at his own joke.

The name sounded familiar to Ahkmenrah, who'd been trying to catch up on world history ever since he'd been released, typically through reading. (He was still trying to get the hang of the internet, with Nicki's help.) One of the most notorious Chicago gangster leaders of all time, Al Capone was known for his calculating strategies; although he'd been connected to several murders of rivals, he'd always been cautious enough to have an alibi. Ironically, it wasn't a murder charge that got him in jail, it was charges of tax evasion. If even half of what Ahkmenrah had learned about this criminal was true, this was _not_ somebody you wanted to mess around with. If he wanted to get out of there alive, he would have to think of something, fast!

The polite, peaceful approach is usually the best to try first. Ignoring the comment on his clothes, (he'd learned to get used to the strange looks he'd gotten from the other exhibits when he had first been released), he replied, "Look, I apologize for trespassing; I am a stranger to these parts and did not mean to encroach on your land. If you'd just let me go, I will gladly get out of your way..."

"And who said you could leave? Did _I_ say you could?"

"It is just... There are a lot more people chasing me... And if you think I am trouble, you _really_ do not wish to meet them..."

"I'll deal with them when they come. For now, you're the only trespasser I know about for sure, so..."

"Wait! Do you not want to know about the treasure I am seeking?"

Al Capone paused, intrigued. "And what might this treasure be?"

"It has been in my family for many generations. In fact, it is what has kept us in power for so long."

"Go on..."

Okay, _now_ he might have a way out. "So you have never heard of the Rosetta Stone? I have witnessed first hand how it leveled all of my father's enemy armies, sent rain after rain of plagues down upon cities, withered crops... You get the idea. I have heard you are an ambitious leader; this would give you the power to bring your foes to their knees! Of course, if you would rather just shoot me, then by all means..."

"Well, in that case, there might be some room for negotiation here. I'm a reasonable man; if you're willing to make me the new owner of this thingamajig, I _might_ consider letting this little transgression go. Take me to this _Rosetta's Stone._ "

"Well, if you believe you can handle it... It is this way," Ahkmenrah improvised. The only problem _now_ was that he had no idea where he was, let alone where he was going. He just knew he needed a really powerful distraction for his guard so he could continue searching for his friends. As they approached a huge crate, he suddenly felt the presence of an enormous creature nearby, emanating from inside. _Perfect!_

He was about to announced they'd finally "found the Stone," but he needn't have bothered; at that point, they had come across yet another deadly, powerful, former ruler.

"Who or what in God's name are you? And what are you doing in my kingdom?" demanded Ivan the Terrible.

"ME? Who the heck are you and what are you doing in MY turf?" cried Capone.

" _I_ will ask the questions here, peasant! And who is this joker wearing a dress? Is he your fool?"

Things were about to get a bit chaotic as the two deadly, wicked leaders looked each other up and down and faced off. One could smell the testosterone in the air; things escalated when their guards and soldiers came to their rulers' aid. A few minutes later, a battle-like skirmish arose between the two villains!

In the resulting chaos, Ahkmenrah was mercifully forgotten by both men, and was able to slip away. _Perhaps, just MAYBE, I can now find the others without further interactions with former criminals and murderers. Would that be too much to ask for, Gods? Would it?_

Apparently it was, for the next thing he knew, he'd jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. "Hello _brother_ ," came a voice from right behind him.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading my first story, and a special thanks to those who have left their helpful suggestions for improvement. I will update whenever I can. Thank you for your patience!**

 **On a more minor note, I'm thinking of asking someone to be my beta, but I haven't made up my mind if I need one yet or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Brothers Reunited!**

Slowly, Ahkmenrah turned around.

"It has been a long time, brother."

"Indeed it has been; how many years, four thousand?" replied Kahmunrah. "That long? Really? Oh well, regardless...Shall we get to the point? Where is the tablet, brother _dearest_?"

"I do not have it. And considering what you wish to do with it, I would never give it to you even if I _did_!"

"Still so stubborn? Last time we had an argument like this, it didn't end well for you, did it?" Kahmunrah smirked. Ahkmenrah visibly paled at that last comment, but refused to cave in. Sadly, in this instance, the situation was in Kahmunrah's favor; he was the one with several able-bodied guards, while his younger brother stood alone.

This was as far as the conversation went before someone knocked the young pharaoh unconscious.

* * *

 **Hello, again!**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be coming up soon. On a side note, there was a technical difficulty when I tried editing one of my chapters; the error has been fixed now, and I'm _really_ sorry if it caused any confusion. Until the next chapter! **

**Please leave your comments below. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Confinement**

Darkness descended all around, so solid you could touch it.

Slowly, Ahkmenrah emerged from his forced slumber. Still feeling groggy, he tried to sit up or stretch, but found that he could barely move; it was far too tight, too cramp. The walls were way too close!

In that dark, restricted space, he could barely breathe; even as the seconds ticked by and his breathes grew faster and shallower, he felt less oxygen coming in with each gasp. Panic settled in his heart, overwhelming his senses as he desperately pounded against the steel walls of his prison.

"Help! Help! Is anybody out there?! Can anyone hear me? HELP!" he cried, pounding over and over again. No response. He might as well have been locked in a tomb all over again.

Just when he _knew_ his heart was going to give out, his brain registered a faint sound from the outside, a scuffling of some sort. And was that a woman shouting?.. Knowing this might be his last chance for escape, Ahkmenrah smashed the walls even harder. "LET ME OUT!"

He thrashed around so hard that he accidentally toppled over the crate, landing painfully on his shoulder. Luckily for him, the noise drew the attention of whoever was out there; he/she rushed towards his prison. _PLEASE let it be a friend this time,_ he prayed to the Gods.

This time, Fate was kind. Indeed, the person who finally freed him was one of the last people he had ever hoped to see again; someone he'd given up on.

Larry Daley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The Night Guard Returns**

"Ahkmenrah?" Larry stared down in surprise at the cooped-up pharaoh; behind him, a young woman wearing tight pants and a leather jacket peered at Ahk curiously. The former night guard soon helped him out of the crate. Both men stared incredulously at each other, wondering what to say. Finally, Larry started first with "Are you OK?"

"I am unharmed, thank you. But what are you doing here?" asked Ahkmenrah, "How did you get here? And who is your friend?"

"Ahkmenrah, meet Amelia Earhart, the first female pilot; Amelia, meet Ahkmenrah, keeper of the magic tablet. And what are _you_ doing here? _Y_ ou should be back in New York with your tablet!"

"Well, bringing it here was Dexter's idea."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that after seeing him holding the darn thing. I'll deal with you two later, but meantime, we've gotta move!"

"Wait, you saw Dexter? Where is he? Is he alright? What about the others, where are they?"

"Later. Move!" cried Larry as he pulled Ahkmenrah and Amelia after him. "To answer your first question, I came here because I got a really weird, scary phone call last night from Jed; apparently, some crazy, resurrected pharaoh named Kahmunrah has locked our friends up and _really_ wants your tablet. Oh, and by the way, it would have been nice to know you had a power-hungry older brother! _Why_ am I always the last person to know about important stuff like that?"Larry paused to catch his breath.

"It pains me to talk about my brother; mentioning Kahmunrah seemed irrelevant before, since the likelihood of ever meeting him again seemed remote. If I had known he was exhibited here... Believe me, Larry, I _never_ would have brought my tablet." Ahkmenrah insisted.

"Well, now we're going to have to deal with him," Larry sighed. "Honestly, from his attitude, it's hard to believe you two are related."

"Mother and Father always told me I was the good son."

"Yeah, Kahmunrah mentioned something about you getting 'the best of everything,'" the former night guard replied.

Ahkmenrah became very stiff and guarded. Anger, fear, resentment, regret, and other emotions threatened to overwhelm him after being kept at bay for thousands of years. "Do not believe everything you hear, Larry," he stated evenly. "especially not from him."

"What's the deal between you two, anyway? I've heard about sibling rivalry, but Kahmunurah's resentment is pretty intense!"

"It is a long story, and one I do not wish to discuss right now; we do not have the time," replied Ahkmenrah,"we _must_ free everyone and keep the tablet away from him, no matter what!" Larry could sense there was more to the history between the two siblings, but knew it was pointless to keep pressing him; Ahk didn't like to talk much about his life before the museum, and now was not the time for a long, intense discussion.

Up until then, Amelia Earhart had been silently listening to their conversation, but now she brought them back to reality. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Ahkmenrah, and I'd hate to interrupt this reunion, but shouldn't we keep moving? In case you forgot, Ace, there are several hostile men hot on our tails!" A bunch of spears flew straight towards her, nearly pinning her to the wall. "RUN!" Larry shouted.

* * *

 **Please leave your reviews and comments below. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Monochromatic Mayhem**

Ahkmenrah, Larry, and Amelia quickly ducked into a hallway to catch their breath. For now, they'd evaded their pursuers, but they knew their respite wouldn't last for long.

"Ow!" Larry cried as a tiny, white ball hit his cheek. "Hey, what?.." His voice trailed off in amazement as he gawked at the nearest painting. An image of an idyllic winter's day, the little people within the artwork had been happily skating and throwing snowballs,-until Larry stuck his nose way too near their environment. Now, they were cowering in fear. "Hey, no, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you," crooned the night guard. Amelia and Ahkmenrah edged in for a closer look.

Ahkmenrah was especially awestruck; yet again, the tablet had managed to surprise him. Sculptures, dummies, mannequins, and replicas he was used to, but _paintings_? The idea had never occurred to him before. It was like his tablet had managed to bring entire, miniature worlds to life! Once again, he was reminded of how little he really knew about his inheritance, and how much there was to learn. The painting also reminded him of how precious his gift was, and how vital it was to protect it; without the tablet, none of the brilliant, beautiful exhibits could exist in the full way that they did. Kahmunrah could not be allowed to mess with that.

His thoughts were interrupted by Amelia's remark, "I don't think it's you they're frightened of, Mr. Daley." Sure enough, the Egyptian guards had found them, and soon had them cornered against a wall. To his credit, Larry _did_ try to fight them off with a pitchfork, but his moves were clumsy and ineffective.

"Mind if I take over?" asked the young pharaoh. Relieved, Larry was about to hand him the pitchfork... only to have Amelia snatch it from his hands.

"Never send in a man to do a woman's job. I spent two weeks spear-hunting with the tribes in Micronesia!" she boasted. Unfortunately, Amelia's moves were worse than the night guard's; she actually _threw_ the pitchfork so that a guard was able to catch it! Ahk groaned internally at that. There went their one and only weapon... The next thing he knew, he was dragged into a black-and-white photograph.

Apparently there was a celebration going on. Between almost getting mowed down by a troop of dancing soldiers and nearly getting run over by an automobile, Ahkmenrah almost got separated from his companions, but Larry managed to get them all out of there in one piece, with help from some soldiers in the picture. He and Amelia even managed to trap the guards inside by flipping the photo over so it was facing the wall. At last, they were safe!

* * *

 **Until the next chapter! Thank you for reading my story. Please leave your comments below.:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Not so Safe After All**

Or so they thought.

Unfortunately, they'd underestimated Kahmunrah's resourcefulness. When he realized his old guards weren't coming back, he simply hired new ones. Of course, not just any thugs would do,-only the cruelest, most wicked villains could work alongside one who was willing to raise an army of undead warriors.

Who do you think he picked?

* * *

Ahkmenrah, Larry, and Amelia were heading towards the water fountain, hoping the worst was over. They were in a more hopeful mood now that they didn't have vicious guards on their tails, and were focused mostly on rescuing their friends,-or at least Ahk was. It seemed that Larry and Amelia were too busy quarreling about whether or not she should stay with them: Amelia believed Larry wanted her gone because "she was a woman," while Larry argued it wasn't safe for anyone new to join them, regardless of gender. Personally, Ahkmenrah understood with Larry's point of view; it would be dangerous bringing anyone new along. However, he also recognized that the arguments were pretty much pointless, as Amelia was clearly determined to accompany them on their quest. So _why_ did they keep arguing?!

Suddenly, they heard rapid French being spoken up ahead. They saw a small group of French Imperial soldiers inspecting every nook and pillar. When they overheard them murmur Kahmunrah's name, they realized they were in trouble again, so they quickly hid behind the fountain.

This was a fine hiding spot, until...

"Is it just me, or is there music in the air?" Amelia inquired. It wasn't just her; the three of them looked up, only to be confronted by three, nude cupids singing down to them. Apparently oblivious to the desperate shushing sounds of their audience, the "Gods of Love" continued serenading them with a jamming love song; it seemed to Ahkmenrah that they were urging Larry to confess his love to Amelia and "show them what he got." Larry, on the other hand, was too busy telling them to shut up.

It would have been hilarious if their situation wasn't so dire. As far as Ahkmenrah was concerned, they might as well have painted a giant Sun Disk above themselves and shouted "Here we are, ready for capture!" Meanwhile, the Frenchmen kept creeping closer and closer. Finally, with much pleading on everyone's part, the cupids flew off, still singing.

At first, they evaded the soldiers by sneaking around the fountain and backtracking to the art gallery. Too late, they realized an ambush waited for them there; soon, they were completely surrounded.

"Well, well, well, so the _itty bitty mousey_ runs into the claws of the giant cat!" Napoleon declared triumphantly.

* * *

 **Please continue leaving you comments below. ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Captured!**

"Wow, you're really hung up on the whole height thing," Larry replied calmly. Ahkmenrah stared at him incredulously; was he _really_ going to make their situation worse by insulting one of the most famous strategists of all time?!

Napoleon looked as though he'd been struck dumb, but he tried to brush off the comment with a small, shaky smile. "No, no, no, it's not about the height, it's about strategy: it's a _plan,_ you see!.."

"Well, you're going on about how I'm a tiny mouse, and you're the giant cat...I mean, come on, they named an entire complex after you: the Napoleon Complex!"

" _Non,_ it's about strategy! You see, I _planned_ for you to run back here, away from my scouts! It was about strategy!"

"Snazzy maneuver, Emperor!" agreed Amelia. _Who's side is she on?_ thought Ahkmenrah.

For the first time, Napoleon flashed a legitimate smile. "Now, if your boyfriend would kindly come with me."

"Oh, we're not...I'm not... Her boyfriend," stammered Larry. "We're just... casual friends..."

"Acquaintances," agreed Amelia.

"Ah, I see," replied the emperor. However, instead of just letting the matter rest, he rushed over to Larry and the two exchanged a brief, whispered debate over whether or not the pilot and the night guard were lovers. It all seemed a bit odd to the young man standing next to them; how could such talks between prisoners and their captors take place? Perhaps all French people were that obsessed with romance. "We French can sniff out love like bloodhounds," Napoleon boasted. _Yes, definitely obsessed,_ thought Ahkmenrah.

Eventually, Napoleon ended the conversation abruptly by ordering "Now, this way, or you die!" No argument possible there. Amelia tried to go with them, but Napoleon wouldn't let her, explaining "Our fight is not with you!" Apparently, chivalry was also a common trait among Frenchmen, Ahkmenrah observed, even among narcissistic emperors. Too bad he and Larry didn't qualify for release as well.

* * *

 **Again, sorry that this chapter is a bit short. It might be a while before I get a chance to post the next ones, but I will do my best to update regularly. Until then! Thank you for your support; please keep the comments going! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Captured!**

Kahmunrah sneered menacingly as his prisoners were forced to approach. "Well, well, well, Mr. Daley, so nice to see you again! I'll take _that_ if you don't mind!" he smiled, snatching the tablet from Larry's hands. Next, he turned to Ahkmenrah. "And if it isn't _brother dearest_! How lovely of you to show up here! Just curious, how _did_ you manage to escape your little box?" Ahkmenrah couldn't speak; it was all he could do to hold himself together.

Kahmunrah triumphantly walked towards his gate to the underworld, all the while boasting of how superior his plan was, how it was so brilliant, it couldn't possibly fail, blah, blah, blah. Surrounded by Russian knights, Imperial soldiers, and Chicago mafia, Ahkmenrah and Larry could only watch in horror as Kahmunrah inserted the tablet, jumped back, and...nothing happened.

"Let me try that again," he hesitated. More tapping, another "Unleashed!" More tapping, followed by some Ancient Egyptian swearing. By now, the henchmen were looking around as if to say _Well, we're waiting?_

Embarrassed, Kahmunrah mumbled, "I'm afraid Mother and Father may have, em, _slightly_ changed the combination on me."

Larry couldn't resist goading the old pharaoh. "Oh, wow, that's got to be so disappointing for you!" he exclaimed in mock sympathy. "To have gone through the trouble of hiring these folks to capture us, just so you could show off your fancy, gateway thingy. And in the end, it all comes to nothing."

Doing his best to ignore the night guard, Kahmunrah turned to Ahkmenrah. "There is only one person our parents would have told, _brother._ And that person was _you._ Now,why they bestowed the tablet upon you, I'll never know."

"Oh, I do not know, _brother._ For some reason, Mother and Father felt they could not trust you." He was being defiant, which was risky, but there was no way he could give him what he wanted.

"Tell me the correct combination RIGHT NOW, or so help me, your first death shall be _nothing_ compared to what I'm about to inflict upon you!.."

A shocked silence followed, but Ahkmenrah had nothing to offer the insane pharaoh. In order to keep the tablet's magic out of the wrong hands, his father had taken many of its secrets to his tomb. Thinking they were protecting their youngest child, his parents had purposefully told him as little as possible about the tablet. Truthfully, he was almost as much in the dark as his brother was; to make matters worse, Ahkmenrah knew that once Kahmunrah figured that out, his nights would be drastically numbered. He was already on borrowed time. Larry tried to catch his eye, but Ahkmenrah couldn't meet his gaze. Desperate to diffuse the situation (the tension between the siblings was so tense, a sword couldn't have cut through it), the night guard tried to intervene. "Look, a tough, smart guy like you, surely you could figure out the code on your own?"

"Silence! It would take months to decipher these symbols!"

"Um, I might not be an expert, but those are hieroglyphics, and since you're an ancient Egyptian, couldn't you just _read_ them? Shouldn't you already know what they mean?"

An awkward silence followed. Ahkmenrah groaned internally,-now they'd done it! Kahmunrah couldn't have looked more peeved if someone had thrown raw egg at his face.

"Wait, you can't read?" Larry asked incredulously.

Wincing, Ahkmenrah explained, "It is,-how do you say it?-a sore subject with him."

"Of course I can't! My wet nurse used to read to me. We pharaohs are above such trivial things as reading; why do you think we employ scribes?"

"Oh, boy..." grumbled Al Capone. Judging by the stunned mutterings of the other henchmen, they agreed with him.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone shut up at once. "I have memorized the tablet's images long enough to where I can unlock my gate. I simply need the correct combination, which you _will_ give me, brother. And until I have the right combination, nobody is going ANYWHERE!"

"It looks like you'll have a long wait ahead of you," retorted Larry.

"I have waited thousands of years to reclaim my throne; I can wait a little longer." Kahmunrah grumbled.

"Well, good, 'cause come morning, you'll still be standing there in this frustrated position, and I'll be free to grab my friends, and walk out of here. So stand there and wait; I've got all night."

"Oh, really? All night, do you?" inquired Kahmunrah. Neither Larry, nor Ahkmenrah liked the mocking tone of voice he used. "Well, _he_ doesn't!" he declared, pointing towards an hourglass.

Until that moment, both captives had been too preoccupied with their predicament to notice the little object; to their horror, they realized that their favorite cowboy was trapped inside!

"Jed?" Larry murmured meekly; all the fight had gone out of both him.

"Well, Mr. Night Guard, being the guardian and all, _you_ should know all about this tablet, and how to use it! I may not have all night, and you may or may not know the secret combination to unlock it, but I am giving you _exactly_ one hour to figure it out! If you do not, I shall kill all your friends, starting with _this_ little cowboy!"

"Look, I don't even know how to begin to decipher this thing! You can't just expect me to do this in such a short time span,- I've got nothing!" Larry tried to reason with him. Of course, Kahmunrah would have none of it.

"Oh, dear! And I was growing so fond of the tiny fellow, too. Oh, well. Tick tock, Mr. Daley,-your hour has begun!"

"Wait! What about Ahkmenrah?"

"Oh don't worry," calmly replied Kahmunrah, "I have my own ideas for him. After all, it has been several thousand years since we last met, right? And I intend to enjoy every moment of our happy reunion. Shoo!"

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more updates!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Sibling Rivalry**

"Alone at last, right brother? With that fool of a night guard out of the way, we can finally settle things, man to man."

Ahkmenrah fumed over the way Kahmunrah talked down about Larry."He has twice as much brains and courage as you will ever have!"

"Oh, _please_ ," Kahmunrah sneered,"did you see the expression on his face when I sent him away? His eyed just popped out, like this!" he laughed. "Anyway, back to business, shall we? Now, you are going to tell me the combination to unlock my gate, or I shall be forced to think of some creative, if painful, ways of getting you to loosen your tongue."

"Oh, really? What will you do, kill me?"

" _That_ will happen all in good time, _brother;_ indeed, the longer we sit here and deliberate, the quicker that time approaches for you!" he screamed, drawing a saber. He paused, barely regaining his composure. "But no, I won't kill you... Yet. What would that accomplish? And in the end, where would the fun lie in that?" The insane smile on Kahmunrah's face scared Ahkmenrah more than almost anything else had so far.

"Keep this in mind: the longer you delay me, the longer your friends remain imprisoned, including this little fellow here," he added, holding up Jed's prison. "As the Americans say, chew on that!" He then motioned for some Russian knights to take him away.

As he was being dragged away, Ahkmenrah cried out, " _Why_ do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?!"

"Oh, nothing at all, really," Kahmunrah stormed, swiveling on his heels. "Mother and Father just spoiled you rotten! They handed everything to you on a golden platter; temples, monuments, even MY throne! Even after our deaths, it turns out _you_ got the better deal; you ended up in a prestigious university, while _I_ rotted away in some Gods forsaken, second-rate, community college! No, little brother, you didn't do anything to me,-you just stole my inheritance, that's all." With that, the guards took Ahkmenrah away.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations; so far, this story has surpassed my own. :) More will be coming soon! Please keep leaving your comments and encouragement below. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Escape**

While Kahmunrah was melodramatic, he was no fool; he was determined not to let Ahkmenrah out of his sight, unguarded, again. Naturally, he didn't want him and the cowboy together in case they planned an escape, so he held Ahkmenrah in another storage area, with four of his toughest, Russian knights posted outside the door. Now, bound to a chair and left in isolation, the young pharaoh was left to contemplate what had befallen himself,- and what might await next.

For the umpteenth time, he wondered what had possessed him to leave the safety of the museum in New York and come to this accursed place. Because he'd brought the tablet with him, his friends were either captured or embarking on a dangerous quest, and Kahmunrah was closer to world domination than he'd been in four thousand years,-all because of him. He should never have come here! He was in no position to help Larry or the others, and it didn't look like anyone was coming along to rescue him this time.

His dismal thoughts were interrupted by a soft, scuffling sound from behind him. Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of a long tail disappearing around a corner. _What kind of animal is that?_ He wondered.

It turned out to be a Dexter look alike! The only differences he could see were that this one wore a strange, heavy uniform and had a buzz cut. He also seemed quieter and meeker, shyly approaching him from the shadows.

"Hello, little one," Ahk cooed, "Do not worry, I will not harm you. What is your name? Where did you come from? How did you get in here?" The latter was the most important question; from what he could see, there wasn't any obvious exit or entrance besides the door, which had four knights guarding it.

The little one introduced himself as Able and explained how he'd gotten in through the vents. While the vents were too small for Ahkmenrah to squeeze through, he noticed a small window high up on one of the walls. It looked like a tight squeeze, but he just might fit. For the first time since getting captured, he began to hope again.

Luckily for him, Able was great with knots. A few minutes later, Ahkmenrah was untied and quietly stacking up boxes under the window, praying to the Gods that the Russians wouldn't hear him dragging stuff around. Able stood near the door as a lookout. Oddly enough, constructing the "tower" was almost soothing for the pharaoh; it gave him something to focus on besides how dire the situation was. When he was done, he was confident the makeshift structure would support him. For the first time since sneaking into the Smithsonian, he felt like he'd taken a step in the right direction. The tower might seem like a small thing, but it was his first step towards freedom.

"After you?" he offered the Capuchin, who merely shook his head; he was going to use the vents again. _Goodbye, and good luck!_ Able chattered. _You're gonna need it!_

"Good bye, Able! And thank you!"

As it turned out, climbing was easy enough, since he had built steps into the side of it. Unfortunately, once he reached the window, he hit another road block: the window was bolted to the wall, without any way of opening it. Breaking it was the only solution, but the noise would no doubt alert the guards. Still, what choice did he have? His escape would be detected eventually anyway.

The shattering glass indeed aroused the knights from their stupor, but by the time they opened the door, it was too late. The pharaoh had vanished into the night.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long; this chapter took longer in forming than most of the others have so far. Thank you for your patience! LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Escaped, Now What?**

Ahkmenrah hovered near the window for a moment or two, making sure he wasn't being followed. Although he heard a lot of clanking, it seemed like nobody could follow him right away; this was confirmed as he heard the tumble of boxes and baddies crashing down. Smiling, he snuck off.

The cool, night air felt soothing against his skin, making him smile involuntarily; he hadn't experienced a night like this since his life in Egypt! Too bad he was too busy escaping to appreciate it fully.

With constant glances back and around, Ahkmenrah continued walking, not in any particular direction. After the novelty of escaping had worn off, he realized he had no idea where to go; he knew neither where Larry and Amelia were, nor where his friends were being held.

He was so busy trying to figure out how to proceed, he almost ran right into some knights running around the corner! Luckily, he stopped in the nick of time, and could see even more across the pond; he could tell they were frantically searching for someone, carrying torches and running around as if in fear of impending doom. Yep, Kahmunrah tended to have that affect on people... He could only guess they were looking for him. Oh well,-his respite had been nice while it had lasted.

Backtracking towards the main building, Ahkmenrah figured that the safest place for him was inside; he needed cover, and he needed it _fast._

Suddenly, an almost ultrasonic BOOM resonated everywhere, nearly deafening him and everyone else within earshot. Then, the one voice he dreaded hearing the most echoed everywhere:

"LARRY DALEY OF DALEY'S DEVICES! DESPITE OUR AGREEMENT, YOU HAVE BEEN SEEN TRYING TO ESCAPE WITH MY TABLET! I ALSO BELIEVE YOU HELPED MY LITTLE BROTHER ESCAPE! BOTH OF THESE ACTIONS ARE UNFORGIVABLE!" (Dramatic pause) "I ALMOST DECIDED TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS; HOWEVER..."

Suddenly, muffled sounds were projected over the speakers; it sounded like there was some bickering over who should speak, an argument that, unfortunately, everyone could hear.

"Hey, Tunic Boy, give me the mice for a sec," Another pause, followed by "Listen up, folks! This is none other than the Chicago King himself, and I'm here to tell you..."

"Give me the microphone, you _cretin_ _!"_ More scuffling followed as yet a third voice emerged:

"Peasant, let Mr. Pharaoh speak..."

"Ivan, you are too close to the microphone; everyone can hear you! And I can speak up for myself, thank you! And as for you, Mr. Capone, hand that thing over _right now,_ or may the Gods help you!"

"Well, maybe I just want to be heard for a change! You never let me do anything; it's always Ivan _this,_ Napoleon _that!_ "

"Give me that NOW!" Kahmunrah roared, "Thank you. Where was I?"

"You were at the part where you were threatening the strange exhibits."

" _Shut up_ _, Napoleon!_ Could everyone listening please ignore what transpired after I was interrupted? Now, as I was saying:

"I AM A FORGIVING MAN, MR. DALEY, AND SO SHALL GRANT YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF. MY TROOPS ARE SURROUNDING THE GROUNDS AS WE SPEAK! COME OUT IN THE OPEN WITH THE TABLET, THE CODE, AND AHKMENRAH BEFORE MIDNIGHT, OR I SHALL DESTROY ONE OF YOUR EXHIBITS FOR EVERY HALF HOUR YOU DELAY ME! THIS IS NO IDLE THREAT, MR. DALEY; DO _NOT_ TRY MY PATIENCE AGAIN!"

Silence followed, but not for long. What he heard next was so awful, it made Ahkmenrah _wish_ his ears would wither away; it sounded like a car motor going through the heavy wash cycle on a washing machine!

" _What_ was that, Napoleon? Do you _really_ call that singing?! My cat could have sung better! Here, let me show you gentlemen how to sing properly."

What followed next could only be described as a symphony of screeches, howls, bangs, and thumps; the villains sounded like they were having a karaoke night. Mercifully, the noises stopped after Kahmunrah's voice came through one last time, "We left the microphone on, didn't we."

Yep, his brother was losing it. Not only did he seem to be losing control over his sidekicks, Kahmunrah's sanity also seemed to be dribbling away; he _hated_ singing! Ahkmenrah had to find the New York exhibits _now,_ before his brother lost his temper,-and his mind-completely. He just wished he could give Amelia and Larry more time...

* * *

 **Hello! See the box? The box's name is Gerta. She is starving; she gets her nutrients through your comments. Don't forget to feed Gerta!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Even though he was safely inside, Ahkmenrah felt trapped. He was still being hunted, and he still had no idea where the federal archives were. Where could he hope to begin searching? His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, polite voice calling out, "Excuse me, sir, a moment of your time? My nose is itching something fierce!"

"Teddy?" Ahkmenrah gazed in shock at the limbless bust of the 26th president of the United States, so alike and yet so different from his friend.

The bust merely stared back in confusion. "Have we met?"

"In a manner of speaking," murmured Ahkmenrah, "I am friends with another version of you."

Immediately resigned, Theodore asked, "And what's he like, this _other version_ of me?"

"Errr... well, he is wise, generous, a natural leader..."

"I meant _physically._ "

"Oh. Well, he is tall, handsome, and, em..."

"And? Oh, just say it already! He has..."

"Arms and legs," Ahk admitted, "and a steed."

"Oh, dash it, the pain!" The bust moaned, bursting into tears.

Before the words had even dropped from his mouth, the pharaoh regretted speaking; the lack of a mobile body was obviously a sore point. "There, there, now, I am certain having a complete body isn't everything. It is true he can walk and run and ride," he felt like punching himself as the bust suddenly burst into an all out wail, "but at least you shall never have to fear tripping, or falling off your own horse, or getting a leg cramp!"

"A _leg cramp_?! I would happily get a thousand leg cramps if I could only roam around freely! I'd fall off a horse if I could only _scratch this darn itch!_ Speaking of which, would you mind?"

"Of course not, my friend," Ahkmenrah replied, reaching towards Teddy's nose. Instantly, the bust moaned and trembled in pleasure, interrupting him only to correct where he was scratching. ("Left a bit, up a bit!") Indeed, he was vibrating so much, Ahk feared he might accidentally fall off his pedestal.

Just when his own arm felt ready to drop off, the bust allowed him to stop scratching. "Oh, sweet rutabaga, that was divine! Do you have any idea _how long_ that itch has tortured me? Thank you, young man!"

"My pleasure," Ahkmenrah replied; at least the bust seemed happy now.

"Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, do you happen to know how to get to the federal archives? I must get there as soon as possible."

"Certainly. Not too long ago, there was a map of this museum mounted on the wall across from me. Being immobile, I was forced to stare at it all the time, and so eventually memorized it. First, you make a left turn at the end of this hall, then a right at..."

Once he felt he had the turns and twists memorized, Ahkmenrah thanked Teddy. "Oh, could you do one last thing for me? Please do not tell anyone you see that I was here, nor where I am going."

"Of course. A word of advice, young man: strange soldiers have been running amock here lately. Try to stay out of their way."

"I will. Thank you!" Ahkmenrah cried as he ran off.

* * *

 **As usual, please leave your comments in Greta. And thank you, Loving Neko, for helping to feed her.:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ahkmenrah knew he'd remember the layout of the archives once he found them, since he'd been there already. The real trick would be finding the archives and figuring out where exactly his friends were being held.

At least he had no problems evading soldiers, knights, or mafia; it seemed that Kahmunrah had concentrated all of his forces on getting the tablet back. Nonetheless, the young pharaoh maintained a watchful eye.

Unfortunately, one bad thing about being in a strange, new environment was how easy it was to start walking around in circles, especially without a guide. Before he knew it, he was hopelessly lost. "Now, was it take a left turn at the fountain, or take two right turns at the next hallway?" Where was a map when you needed one?!

While trying to remember the bust's directions, Ahkmenrah noticed a door labeled: "DO NOT ENTER-FOR EMPLOYEES ONLY." For the second time that night, he wanted to face-palm himself; he remembered seeing such doors in the New York museum. They all had led to the basement. Logically, similar doors here would lead to the Smithsonian's 'basement': the federal archives.

"Bingo!" Ahkmenrah smiled as he pushed open the door.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry it took me this long to update; there's been a lot of stuff going on, mainly worrying about college. Thank you all for your kind, encouraging statements. Sorry that this chapter is short, but I hope you like it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-the Archives**

As he wandered deeper into the archives, Ahkmenrah grew more and more worried. So far, he had yet to find anything that looked familiar to him, and if he got lost down there, part of him doubted he'd ever make it out.

When he'd first woken up there, Ahkmenrah had considered the archives to be like a maze; now, it seemed more like a ragged, worn labyrinth. Broken, collapsed shelves bore testament to stampedes through several isles. Crates lay torn to shreds or clawed open. He couldn't help but look up as the shelves seemed to grow taller and more sinister in his mind. However, what scared him most was the silence,-even though there were obviously monstrous creatures here (he'd _seen_ a couple, after all), it was eerily quiet. Where were the beasts now?..

Ok, so perhaps the archives weren't completely silent. Ahkmenrah could hear faint music in the distance. Where was it coming from? It sounded pretty far away, but at least it was something for him to go on.

Following the melody, the pharaoh was able to discern men laughing and jeering as he grew closer. Where they potential friends or foes?.. Finally, he was able to see the source of the noises.

The first thing he noticed was the enormous, red crate that dominated the area. Guarding it were a couple of mafia men, who seemed to be playing some sort of card game. Could the crate be where his friends were imprisoned?.. His answer came when a loud, furious monkey screech resonated from within.

"What did I tell you? Enough!" shouted one of the guards. Not to be intimidated, the prisoners refused to stay silent; angry shouts and mutters continued to rumble from inside the crate. Ahkmenrah thought he heard Attila yelling, "We will tear you limb from limb!"

Well, things could be worse. At least his friends didn't appear to be too heavily guarded,-he could fight those two men fairly easily. He was about to sneak up behind them, when a sinister voice snarled, "Can't I trust you two bozos to keep the prisoners under control?"

 _Of course_ , Al Capone would show up with several armed guards, just as Ahkmenrah was about to make his move. The former mafia king seemed to be in a truly thunderous mood; a black, brooding cloud surrounded him, and his eyes practically screamed murder to anyone who dared to challenge him. The other two men parted ways before him like grass bending under a boulder. Sighing, Capone grumbled, "Well, since you're already playing, deal the rest of us in." With that, all of the mobsters settled down to play poker.

Safe behind a shelf, Ahkmenrah counted twelve men in all. So much for fighting; now, his only hope was to create a distraction. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything that would help with that,-until he spotted a bright, red fire alarm.

"'Warning: Alarm will sound when lever is pulled.'" Perfect! Hoping for the best, Ahkmenrah pulled down.

* * *

 **Thanks again for your patience. Shout out to DiamondAndPearlStories, Loving Neko, and K.J. Bollinger for their continued support. Until the next chapter, folks! In the meantime, please don't forget to feed Greta (LOL); any suggestions would be welcome. Thank you!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Rescue**

The effect was instantaneous. To say the noise was earsplitting would have been an understatement; being right next to the alarm, Ahkmenrah was even more incapacitated than his enemies,-something he wished he'd thought about ahead of time. All he could do at first was curl up and cover his ears.

"What the hell is that?" shouted one of the guards. Only Al Capone acted capable of doing more than grimace and cover his ears. "It's an alarm; something must have triggered it! Everybody out! Come on, OUT!" he cried as he and his men scattered.

Gradually growing accustomed to the wail of the siren, Ahkmenrah waited until he was sure the mobsters had run off before unlocking the crate. Unfortunately, the one thing he hadn't counted on was that one of the guards would circle back...

Luckily for him, Sacagawea cried, "Look out!"

Ahkmenrah barely ducked in time to avoid the butt of a gun as the man swung, hitting the crate instead. Before the gangster could call out for his colleagues, the pharaoh tackled him.

It was an intense, if brief, fight. Honestly, the mobster didn't stand much of a chance; after all, Ahkmenrah had been trained to fight since he'd been three years old. It was over before either of them knew it, with the gangster slumped against a shelf, unconscious.

Thrilled to finally be free from their prison, Ahkmenrah's friends gathered around him, flooding him with questions and embraces. The beauty of the reunion was slightly spoiled by the interruption from a stranger, "We appreciate your services, son, but there was no need to run over here and rescue us. I was just about to break us all out of there myself! Yes sir, I..."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have gotten us out eventually," murmured Sacagawea. Manyof the other exhibits mumbled their assents, none of them very convincingly.

"Um, excuse me sir, but who are you?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"You don't know who I am? Well, don't worry, I won't fault you for it.. The name's General Custer, the world's most famous, brilliant, and humble general."

"More like the world's best bragger," grumbled one of the miniature cowboys.

While Ahkmenrah was sure he hadn't heard of this man before, he knew they needed all of the help they could get. "Wonderful! It is an honor to meet an experienced, military leader! Perhaps you would like to lend your knowledge to the rest of us, and help us prepare for battle?"

"Most definitely, son! Why, you folks are gonna need my expertise. But first, let me get ready." To the pharaoh's astonishment, after dusting off his coat, General Custer proceeded to take out an ivory brush and...fix his hair, carefully counting the strokes. "1...2...3..."

"Um, pardon me, but what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm brushing my golden hair!"

"Why in Ra's name would you be doing that?"

"Son, in a battle, looks are everything. What do you think the enemy would say if they saw me lead you all into the field, my hair uncombed? After all..."

"Here we go again, the 'golden hair' speech," groaned another cowboy.

"...My hair is considered currency in many parts of the world."

Ahkmenrah resisted the urge to grab the stupid brush and throw it on top of a shelf, out of reach. "We do not have time for this! Larry is up there _right now..."_

"Which is why we'd better hurry if we're gonna save him!" Amelia finished as she suddenly appeared. Relieved to see that she seemed to be unharmed, Ahkmenrah didn't even get the chance to ask how she'd found them or how Larry was doing, before she added, "Come on, everyone, just follow me; you can't get lost with Amelia Earhart" With that, the gang headed upstairs to war.

Hello again! Sorry it's been so long. Thank you very much to DiamondAndPearlStories, whose ideas made up this chapter.; thanks for getting me out of writer's block! I hope the chapter is as good as you'd hoped it would be. :)

I will not be posting for at least another week because I'm on vacation and don't have reliable internet access. I promise to post more when I return! Until then... Thank you for your continued support!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-The Battlegrounds**

A scene of destruction awaited them as they reached the throneroom. Cringing inwardly, Ahkmenrah noted his brother's melodramatic touches all over the room, especially the cushioned "throne" atop the enormous treasure pile. Part of the ceiling had fallen in, and a window had shattered; crumbles of plaster and marble mixed with shards of glass littered the area. Thankfully, their captive friends didn't seem to have been hurt,-yet.

Ahkmenrah and the others arrived just in time to hear Kahmunrah coldly remark, "I suppose we could start by watching him die," and Ivan gleefully giving the order to his knights surrounding Larry. That was all it took to rouse them to action. With Custer's declaration of "We are not going to attack right NOW!" coupled with a fierce battle cry, the pharaoh and his army charged.

Looking back on things, Ahkmenrah could only describe the battle as chaos unleashed. Left and right, exhibit was fighting exhibit: multiple French soldiers were trying to tackle one Hun warrior at a time; knights were wrestling with the octopus; Sacagawea kept firing her arrows at her enemies. The mafia men were desperately trying to hold their own, but they seemed to have the hardest time of it,-one unfortunate fellow was on the ground with both Capuchins slapping and kicking him. Even the miniatures were wreaking havoc! Jed and Octavius were stabbing and spearing the feet of nearby troops, which proved surprisingly effective.

Ahkmenrah himself was busy parring and thrusting with his khopesh, defending as many as he could from enemy attacks. In the midst of the battle, he tried to find Larry, but without success. Finally, he spotted him near the gate, facing off against Kahmunrah.

Things were not looking good. Kahmunrah's saber was against Larry's throat, and the night guard seemed defenseless. Nobody else dared to intervene, neither friends, nor foes; indeed, the exhibits scarcely dared breathe as individual duels stopped to watch the pair face off. Only Ahkmenrah managed to shake himself out of the suspense-induced daze; unnoticed, he stealthily crept towards the two men. Finally, he was close enough to hear them speak: "You should have run while you had the chance! Now, I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself!" gloated Kahmunrah as he raised his weapon.

Just in time, Ahkmenrah blocked the blow. "I do not think so, brother."

Kahmunrah just stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "So, baby brother has decided to join our little party, has he? Allow me to give you a proper greeting!" He tried to disarm the pharaoh, who ducked out of the way.

The atmosphere turned solemn as stone as both pharaohs dueled, a desperate, deadly dance. Initially, Kahmunrah's advantages of experience and superior strength were counterbalanced by Ahkmenrah's youthful speed and agility. However, as the battle wore on, Ahkmenrah found himself more and more on the defensive as Kahmunrah bore down on him, his rage lending him energy. "Tired already?" the older man sneered. Meanwhile, Larry was left to his own devices. Ahkmenrah barely noticed him tossing the tablet to Amelia, who slid it back into the gate. Unfortunately, that one glimpse distracted him long enough for Kahmunrah to disarm him.

Just when he thought he was finished, Ahkmenrah found the deadly blade had been blocked by,-a flashlight, of all things. Larry was holding it up, standing in front of him protectively. "Now, is that any way to settle a family dispute?" the night guard asked.

Still, even with their combined efforts, Larry and Ahkmenrah could barely hold the villain off. Larry, earning them a brief respite by blinding Kahmunrah with his tool, whispered, "I've got an idea-we've got to get him over to his gate!" Ahkmenrah, seeing Amelia activating the tablet, nodded.

"What's wrong, Kahmunrah? Can't defeat an old guard and your little brother?" Larry mocked in baby speech. Enraged, Kahmunrah roared and charged, barreling Larry over while knocking Ahkmenrah aside.

"You _dare_ insult me? ME, a descendant of the GODS!" He prepared to strike once again, but before he could land a death blow, a sword tip appeared at his throat.

"Lay down your dagger, Kahmunrah," Ahkmenrah ordered, his voice as deadly as a sharpened knife. Slowly, his brother complied, staring at Ahkmenrah with something akin to wariness, even fear.

"You wouldn't," he hissed, "you are too _noble."_

Trying to conceal the sudden shakiness in his body, Ahkmenrah replied, "Do you wish to try me, _brother?_ "

"All right, all right, well played, Mr. Daley. I must say, we have all had our bit of fun, eh? Come now, we all know neither you, nor Mr. Perfect Son over here would kill me." He spoke cockily, but Ahkmenrah knew he was getting worried.

"You're right, we wouldn't. But we all think enduring one night of your rule is more than enough, so we're putting you in a-shall we say,-time out? Ahk, would you care to show your brother to the door?"

By now, Amelia had opened the portal to the Underworld. Though he knew there was no other way, Ahkmenrah hesitated,-could he really trap his brother for all eternity? Did anyone deserve such a fate?

Kahmunrah looked at him...and laughed once more. "You see? He doesn't have the heart!"

Something snapped in the young pharaoh then. His mind flashed back to the night's events: his friends' capture, his own imprisonment, Jed in an hourglass,-everything Kahmunrah had made them endure. Anger gripped him, moving him to act; with an almighty shove, he sent Kahmunrah screaming into the underworld.

* * *

 **I'm back everyone! It's great to be writing and uploading again.**

 **I've _never_ written a battle scene before, so in some ways, this has been the hardest chapter to write yet. I hope it was worth the wait and that it has satisfied your expectations! Please don't forget to review; the comments I've received have all been wonderful so far, and I look forward to hearing from all of you! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Victorious, So What Now?**

It was a long, crowded journey back home in the storage area of Amelia's plane; when they finally landed, Ahkmenrah all but kissed the ground. He helped escort the others inside their museum, allowing Larry and Amelia some privacy; they deserved more time alone together before saying goodbye. Eventually, Larry joined the others inside. Ahkmenrah thought he saw tear trails on the night guard's cheek, but the latter turned away quickly.

"Lawrence, Ahkmenrah!" cried a familiar, jovial voice as Teddy Roosevelt bounded toward them. How the young pharaoh had missed his quotes of wisdom! And to think they'd almost been parted forever... "Thank you both for bringing them back."

"It's good to see you too, Teddy!"

"Good evening, President."

"Might I say that a hearty well done is in order! Might I also point out, Lawrence, they cannot hide in the basement forever."

Ahkmenrah went off to lead his friends to the basement, reeling over the reminder. Throughout his adventure, he'd been so focused on getting the others safely out of Kahmunrah's clutches, he'd almost forgotten the reason they'd been sent to the Smithsonian in the first place: they were considered out-dated, old fashioned. They were no longer wanted. The thought made his blood boil, and to make matters worse, he had no idea how to help.

He emerged from the basement in time to hear Larry say, "Yeah, I think I might have figured that out..." As he and the president listened, Ahkmenrah smiled,-it was an insane idea, but it just might work.

Over the next few evenings, Larry remained auspiciously absent from their museum, busy putting his plan into action. His idea was to allow the patrons to see the museum's inhabitants alive, disguised as actors. Knowing how vital the success of this 'Night Program' could be to their way of life, all of the exhibits practiced their lines to perfection.

Finally, it was opening night. Before it was time for the customers to flood in, Larry gathered everyone around in the great hall. As usual, the night guard looked uncomfortable standing on the balcony, getting ready to address them all. "So, first off, I know everyone's nervous about tonight. We all know what's at stake here,-this new program _has_ to be a success, and I'm confident that it will be. You've all practiced so hard, it couldn't be anything less." Some tense smiles followed that remark. Relieved he still had their full attention, Larry continued.

"Second, I wanted to apologize. I haven't been there for you these past two years, and that almost cost us everything." An uncomfortable silence followed; while most of the exhibits, including Ahkmenrah, had forgiven him, some still held a grudge. "We're a family, and families stick together."

"And finally, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're all back safely, and that you're here to stay. This museum needs you, and so do I." The tension began melting away as the exhibits cheered and applauded. "Now, does everyone remember their lines? Everyone's rehearsed? Great, it's show time!"

* * *

"My parents gave me this tablet over three thousand years ago..." Ahkmenrah explained as he posed in front of the magical relic. His "act" seemed to be one of the more popular tourist attractions. Apparently, Ancient Egypt continued to intrigue and astound people from all over the globe.

"Does it do anything?"

Ahkmenrah paused, his train of thought disrupted. " _Do_ anything?" he repeated.

"Yeah, does it _do_ anything?" piped up a little girl at the head of the group. She and her companion were looking at him smugly,-it was obvious they weren't expecting a good answer, if they were expecting one at all.

In all his time at the museum, he'd never been asked what his tablet could do. What was he supposed to say?

Dexter came to his rescue. The two of them had grown rather close over the last few nights, and the primate had insisted on being part of the pharaoh's act. Ahkmenrah exchanged a look with him, and at his encouragement, blurted out, "Actually, it is a magical tablet that brings all of the exhibits to life!" Unable to believe what he'd just done, he waited with baited breath, wondering how they'd react to the truth.

Almost to his relief, the youngest child replied sarcastically, "No, what's it _really_ do?"

"Nothing, it's just for decoration," he sighed. Children these days. Though it was best they didn't believe him, he was a little saddened by their jaded attitude. Were all children truly that blind to magic these days?

Dexter muttered, _Could have told you so._

 _You are a slightly negative influence upon me, you know,_ Ahkmenrah retorted.

 _That's why you love me,_ laughed the monkey. The pharaoh merely smiled and shook his head, continuing with the tour.

Many hours later, it was closing time. (It would have been pretty much impossible to keep the museum open twenty four hours a day, so Larry had arranged for all tours to officially end at midnight.) The Night Program had gone off without a hitch; both patrons and exhibits alike had enjoyed participating in it. Once the last of the stragglers had been escorted out, it was time to celebrate!

In the party that followed, Ahkmenrah mingled with the rest, doing his best to enjoy himself. Yet while he was grateful that his friends were back, part of him couldn't quite believe his brother was truly gone. His mind lingered on Kahmunrah's scream as he vanished into the Netherworld. He wondered if he would ever forget that sound...

He was about to retire to his exhibit for the night, when Larry pulled him aside. "Are you okay?"

"I assure you, Guardian, I am quite well."

"You're sure? We never talked about what happened in the Smithsonian, with your brother and all..."

Ahkmenrah hesitated, shuffling his feet. "You should go enjoy the celebration. As I have said, I am all right."

Larry remained by his side. "Talk to me, Ahk."

"Is he truly gone?"

He could tell the question had startled Larry, who fumbled a bit before responding, "I'm pretty sure it would be hard for anyone to come back from the Underworld, even Kahmunrah. Is that what you've been worried about?"

"He is dangerous, Larry, and quick to seek revenge. If he should ever return..."

"We'll be ready for him." Larry wrapped a comforting arm around the pharaoh's shoulder. "You two really have a rough history together, don't you?"

Ahkmenrah looked down at his toes, blinking back tears. "Kahmunrah and I were always rivals. When we were children, we cared for each other, but his lust for power eventually divided us. He never accepted my parents' decision to make me their heir,-after that announcement, he only ever looked upon me with contempt." He sighed. "When he found out about my tablet, he was beside himself with fury. I remember little about my first life, but that day will be forever etched in my mind." Ahkmenrah shuddered,-that had been the first time he'd _really_ been afraid of his brother.

"Did he kill you?"

Now it was Ahkmenrah's turn to be startled; in all his time at Cambridge and the museum, no one had ever asked him that. "In truth, Guardian, I do not know. I hardly remember my death at all. I suspect he did, for he tried to kill me many times after I became pharaoh." Seeing the shocked look on Larry's face, he added, "However, that is immaterial now. What matters is, should Kahmunrah ever escape, the danger he would pose to the others..." The thought lingered between them, allowing their imaginations to conjure several grim scenarios.

"I understand why you're so scared of him. But I assure you, if Kahmunrah ever comes back and tries to harm you,-any of you,-he'll have to deal with me first. OK?"

"You left us for two years, Larry."

"I know. It was a mistake, one I will _never_ repeat; I love you guys. You're my family. I promise I won't leave you again."

For the first time during their conversation, Ahkmenrah met the night guard's gaze. "You give your word?"

Larry returned his gaze. "Yes."

Ahkmenrah nodded, finally reassured. In his heart, he trusted Larry with his life, and those of the others'. The fact that he'd gone to the Smithsonian to rescue them further proved his devotion.

"Incidentally, I've been meaning to thank you," Larry continued, "If it weren't for you and Dexter, none of this would have happened. By taking the tablet, you forced me to go there and helped me realize how much you guys mean to me. So, thanks."

Embarrassed, Ahkmenrah hung his head. "I apologize for breaking the rules. What we did was dangerous, and I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit to bestow."

Sighing, Larry replied, "I'll let you both off easy this time, since I trust _you_ to exercise better judgement from now on. Just don't run off again."

Looking up, Ahk was surprised to see that Larry was smiling. Realizing the night guard really wasn't angry, he smiled back. "I promise we will not."

"Good. Now come on, let's get back to the party; we're wasting moonlight!"

For the first time since returning from the Smithsonian, Ahkmenrah felt truly happy. Maybe his brother would return someday... but if he ever did, they'd deal with him as they dealt with everything else: as a family. And right now, his family was together again, safe and sound. Just as it should be.

THE END

* * *

 **Hello, Everyone!**

 **Well, here it is, the final chapter. I hope I ended it satisfyingly,-conclusions are harder for me because, well, it's the end. This story has been a pleasure to write, and I can't wait to write more NATM tales in the future! Thanks especially to leeniejs, DiamondAndPearlStories, Loving Neko, and K.J. Bollinger, for their thoughtful, kind reviews. Honestly, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story,-you are all amazing!**

 **To my guest reviewers: thank you! I wish I could respond to all of you!**

 **To my silent readers: I hope you enjoyed yourselves!**

 **To everyone: stay tuned for more stories from me! ;)Until then...**

 **Farewell :D**


End file.
